Ein Adelsnest/2-3
"Kleiner Paladin, Du bist nicht nur sehr attraktiv, Du bist auch sehr klug. Genau das erwarte ich. Und genau das will ich verhindern. Moment... einen Schluck noch...... so! Warum ich zu Euch komme? Nun, wir brauchen Helfer. Lady Jaina ist keine Närrin. Auch sie weiß um diese Gefahr, aber sie will sie subtil beseitigen. So hat sie verfügt, daß der Rat um Mitglieder aus Sturmwind ergänzt wird, als politisches Zeichen. Sie sollen ein Auge auf die Zustände dort werfen, und mit dem König in Verbindung bleiben. Das ist vielen Ratsleuten natürlich so lieb wie ein gebrochenes Bein, aber gegen die Lady und ihre Gesetze lehnt sich niemand auf. Eine goldene Gelegenheit also, den Spieß umzudrehen und ein paar... Spitzel... dort einzusetzen." Carson pausierte, einmal um mit Siegermiene die Gesichter seiner Gesprächspartnerinnen zu studieren, und auch, um sich ein weiteres Glas einzuschenken. Seine Hände zitterten stark. "Wir brauchten also Leute, die in Theramore unbekannt sind, aber zuverlässig und auf unserer Seite stehen. Und ich riet der Lady dazu, mich mal hierher auf diplomatische Mission zu schicken, hier wo mein kleines Vögelchen von damals wohnt..." Nicatera blieb sehr ruhig, Katori fiel auf, wie sie ihren Ärger förmlich schluckte. Irgendwas ging in ihr vor, aber was? "Vergiß das mit dem Vögelchen mal, du fetter Truthahn. Sag mir lieber warum wir das tun sollten? Theramore ist kein offizieller Teil des Königreiches, also haben wir keinerlei Pflichten zu erfüllen." Katori stutzte. So kannte sie ihre Schwester noch gar nicht. Das war ungewohntes, hartes Kalkül aus dem Mund einer Träumerin. Was war nur los? Sie entschied sich, sie machen zu lassen und sich nicht einzumischen. "Nun, die Frage habe ich erwartet. In der Tat, es ist keine Königspflicht, und auf die alten gemeinsamen Zeiten berufe ich mich nicht, außer wenn es darum geht, mir Deine Vertraulichkeit zu sichern. Nein, neben dem berühmten ´Stein im Brett´ bei der Lady ist sicher auch eine hübsche Belohnung für Euch drin, ich bin berechtigt, Euch fünfzigtausend Goldstücke zu versprechen, wenn es Euch gelingt, Frosand zu retten und die Verschwörer im Rat auszuheben. Und ich bin mir sicher, Prinz Frosand wäre der letzte der Euch einen Teil seines Reichtumes versagen würde." Fünfzigtausend Goldstücke! Noch nie hatte Katori auch nur annähernd soviel Geld auf einmal gesehen. Aber sie war sicher, daß es Nicatera nicht um diese Summe ging. Nicht in erster Linie. Sie ruckte unbequem in ihrem Stuhl hin und her, am liebsten hätte sie ihre Halbschwester gleich gefragt, was da vorgeht, aber sie mahnte sich zur Geduld. Ihr dämmerte daß Carson zwar ein alter Säufer war, aber mit Sicherheit kein Idiot, alles was sie tun konnte, war sich unauffällig zu benehmen. Sie starrte ins Nachtfeuer des Kamins. Nicatera erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und ging auf Carson zu. "Abgemacht. Evan, berichte Deiner Herrin, wir seien einverstanden. Sie soll die Anreise von drei ehrwürdigen Personen aus Sturmwind vorbereiten ." "Drei? Soviel habe ich noch nicht getrunken.... wer ist denn die dritte Person?" "Ein Überraschungsgast." antwortete die Priesterin und grinste. Kapitel 3: Der Ansa-ala-Rubin Nachdem Carson sich mühsam schwankend zur Haustür hinausgequält hatte, saßen beide schweigend in ihren Stühlen. Die Priesterin war offenbar tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, während das Nachtfeuer langsam zu einem Häufchen Asche verglomm. Matt spendete der einsame Kerzenleuchter sein Licht. Katori betrachtete ihre Halbschwester lange, aber schließlich gewann die Unruhe und Neugier doch die Oberhand und sie wandte sich an sie, das erste Geräusch seit einer guten Viertelstunde, vom Heulen des Regensturms einmal abgesehen. "Nica, ich weiß daß Du gern Deine Gedanken für Dich allein wälzen möchtest, aber laß mich doch nicht dumm sterben. Ich muß doch schließlich auch wissen, was jetzt passiert." Nicatera schwieg lange. Aber ihr Blick verriet, daß sie die Worte vernommen hatte. "Was jetzt passiert?" "Äff mich nicht nach! Du weißt genau was ich meine. Du magst Carson nicht, und Du bist keine Abent..." Katori verschluckte ihr unvorsichtiges Wort. Es war unklug, Nicatera gegen sich aufzubringen. "Du wolltest sagen, ich bin keine Heldin, die sich einfach so in Abenteuer stürzt, die gefährlich werden könnten...... so wie Du, ja?" Der scharfe Zynismus schnitt durch den fast dunklen Raum. "Nein... ja... ach komm, es war doch nicht böse gemeint. Fakt ist doch aber, daß Du eben ungewöhnlich schnell zugestimmt hast. Sei mir für diese Beobachtung böse oder nicht, aber es stimmt. Warum also?" Sie blickte die Ältere trotzig an. "Gut, wir wollen nicht streiten. Tatsächlich habe ich einen Hintergedanken dabei. Ich weiß etwas, aber ich will meine vage Ahnung erst durch Wissen ersetzen. Wissen, das auch Dir zur Verfügung stünde, es zu nutzen: In unserer Hausbibliothek." Sie erhob sich langsam und lautlos und ging auf die Regale voller Folianten zu, welche eine komplette Wand der großen Wohnstube einnahmen. Dort fand man allerlei Werke allgemeiner Natur, eine Sammlung, die schon ihr gemeinsamer Vater aufgebaut hatte und die Nicatera noch um mehr als das doppelte vergrößern konnte. Katori war verletzt durch diese letzte Bemerkung, sie war durchaus belesener als zum Beispiel ihre Halbschwester Thairis, es war die Pflicht eines Paladins, in Welt- und Religionsgeschichte bewandert zu sein. Aber ein echter Bücherwurm wie Nicatera war sie nie und würde sie nie werden, das wußten beide. Umso unnötiger empfand der Paladin dieses Sticheln. Gereizt wartete sie, bis man ihr mehr erzählte. Sie suchte sich demonstrativ langsam eine Decke und legte sie sich um, mit dem Ersterben des Feuers in dieser kalten Herbstnacht wurde es schnell ungemütlich kalt. Herbst. Sterbezeit. Sie langte vorsichtig in Richtung der Flasche mit dem Sulfurongeist und schenkte sich ein kleines Glas davon ein. Die Priesterin zog einige Bücher heraus und schob sie kopfschüttelnd wieder zurück. Ademus´ Adelskalender. Thronschätze der alten Reiche von A.C. Unholdt. Silberlad und Goldmunde von Grung Felskies. Mythologie der Edelsteine von Randi Cartier. Und diverse Bücher in Darnassisch und Alt-Darnassisch, von denen Katori nicht einmal den Buchrücken entziffern konnte. Schließlich blätterte sie lange in einem dieser fremden Werke und rief. "Da! Das meinte ich, das habe ich gesucht." "Was denn? Was denn?" Katori sprang auf. "As folis Al-ansa ush baris menfilal il Andilis esh uthilith fe Solah n´Solah fel-fali nosh unite '' ''Ush nordanor fenuilh Irsah." "Was... heißt das?" "Aus der Mine Tiefen von Al-ansa barg Andilis den roten Stein ein Stein wie kein andrer um Irsah Leben einzuhauchen." "Wer ist das? Andilis? Und wo ist Al-ansa?" Nicatera pausierte einen Moment. "Laß mich zuerst noch nachsehen, ob ich auch mit meinen weiteren Vermutungen Recht hatte. Ihre schlanken Finger griffen wieder nach `Thronschätze der alten Reiche´ und huschten suchend durch die Seiten. "Da, tatsächlich." Katori ließ sie einen Moment den Triumph der Bildung auskosten und bestürmte sie nicht mit neuen Fragen. Sie nippte kokettierend an ihrem Schnapsglas. "Die alte Sage von Andilis und Irsah. Alt-Darnassisch ist außergewöhnlich schwierig zu übersetzen." Sie wirkte irgendwie stolz. "Andilis war ein junger Fürst, als die Hochelfen unangefochten ihr riesiges Reich regierten, lange vor dem zweiten Krieg. Er war besessen, seine im Kindbett verstorbene Gattin Irsah wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Eines Tages erzählte eine Wanderpriesterin ihm von einem mächtigen Rubin, den Mönche vor Urzeiten in den Höhlen des Failh-Gebirges im heutigen Azshara versteckt hatten. Dieser Rubin hatte die Fähigkeit, einem Toten Wesen wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Andilis wollte diesen Stein unbedingt haben. Als die Wanderpriesterin erfuhr, wofür er ihn benötigte, weigerte sie sich, ihm den genauen Ort des Verstecks zu verraten. Ihr Glaube verbot, daß Sterbliche ohne Anleitung der Göttin von solchen Zaubern Gebrauch machten. Andilis geriet in Zorn. Er ließ die Priesterin in sein Verlies einkerkern und hielt sie gefangen, bis sie ihm das Geheimnis verraten würde. So vergingen viele Jahre, und Andilis wurde immer unerbittlicher. Er verehrte seine einbalsamierte Frau wie einen Götzen, während die Priesterin ihn um Gnade ersuchte. Aber er war taub für jedes andere Leid in dieser Welt. Schließlich gab sie nach und verriet den Ort. Andilis Soldaten fanden ihn und töteten jeden, der ihnen im Weg stand. Als sie mit dem sagenhaften Stein in seinen Palast zurückkehrten, suchte Andilis die Priesterin auf. Ob er sie freilassen oder anderes mit ihr tun wollte, verrät die Überlieferung nicht. Fest steht nur, daß er in ihrem Kerker nur einen Rubinsplitter vorfand, ansonsten war die Zelle leer." Katori saß mit offenem Mund da, voller Staunen über die alte Sage. "Was passierte dann? Hat er sie wiederbelebt?" "Ja, das hat er. Ich kann nicht sagen wie er das angestellt hat, es fehlen Passagen aus diesem alten Gedicht, zumindest in meiner Ausgabe dieses Buches. Weiter hinten findet sich ein Fragment: "Resh donilith Irsah nu-dieb balah-sidah felah undiel" "Und so wandelte die liebliche Irsah voll neuen Lebens im Blute." "Das ist natürlich nur eine Sage. Aber sehr viele Sagen tragen soviel Wahrheit in sich, wie ein Mensch Blut enthält, so sagt ein altes Wort. Sie hat ausgereicht, um diesem Relikt einen Mythos anzuhaften, der bis heute andauert." "Andauert? Du meinst..... ?" "Ja, ich meine. Den Al-ansa-Rubin gibt es immer noch, er hat die Äonen überdauert. Und jetzt rate mal..." Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Siegerlächeln "....in wessen Besitz sich der Rubin heute befindet?" "Ehm.... ich weiß nicht?" "Hier steht es.... er gehört zum Thronschatz von Theramore!" Katori hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst der Rubin könnte dadurch seine Zauberkraft verlieren. "Leider gibt meine Quelle nicht mehr Informationen her, vor allem wie er funktionieren soll. Hm, hier wäre Irizar sicher eine große Hilfe, denn mit Steinen und ihren mystischen Bedeutungen kennt sie sich sicher gut aus. Ein Rubin gehört zu den Feuersteinen, soviel weiß ich. Eigentümlich, Feuer spendet eigentlich nichts, erst recht kein Leben. Feuer ist das einzige Urlelement, das nichts aufbaut, sondern vernichtet, weil es Nahrung braucht. Und ausgerechnet so ein Stein soll Leben schenken. Nun, ich fürchte ich weiß nicht weiter, was die Funktion betrifft. Aber dennoch müssen wir versuchen, an ihn zu kommen. Er ist die einzige Hoffnung die ich für Ohka habe." "Du meinst, wir sollen ihn stehlen, weil wir gerade die Gelegenheit bekommen?" "Ich sehe das als das Zeichen des Lichtes, auf das wir beide so dringend gewartet haben. Es ist wie mit der alten Priesterin aus der Sage, wir haben einen Wink vom Himmel erhalten, und dann müssen wir ihn nutzen. Wenn das Licht will, daß Ohka lebt, dann werde ich auch stehlen. Gehst Du mit mir.... Schwester?" Das Wort wirkte wie Öl in Katoris feurigem Herzen. Sie erhob sich mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und reichte Nicatera ihre Hand. Hände berührten sich. "Ja, das werde ich. So steinig der Weg auch sein mag." "Gut... das freut mich sehr, ich werde Deine helfende Hand sicher brauchen." "Und wer ist jetzt unser Überraschungsgast?" "Wir werden Ohka mitnehmen. Zum Einen können wir sie nicht hier allein lassen, und zum Anderen geht es ja doch um..." sie sprach unwillkürlich leise "... stehlen. Da werden wir ihre überragenden Talente gut brauchen können." "Ja, das denke ich auch. Wir sollten sie vielleicht wecken und ihr die Neuigkeiten mitteilen." "Das is nich nötig denk ich mal, Schwesterherzen!" Ohkas Schatten schälte sich plötzlich aus dem Dunkel um die Treppe in den ersten Stock. "DU? Du hast mitgehört? wie... wir... aber.... ich habe Dich gar nicht bemerkt!" Ohkas stahlblaue Augen blitzten im Halbdunkel des Raumes, der dem Morgen entgegenfieberte. "Tja, muß ich nun noch ne Bewerbung schreiben oder reicht das?" Sie lächelte. Der Regensturm hatte nachgelassen, aber die Morgensonne hatte trotzdem ihre Mühe, mehr als eine graue Dämmerung zu verbreiten, der Himmel hing wie Blei über der Stadt. Nicatera hob mißmutig den Kopf aus dem Kissen und lauschte. Immer noch rauschte Regenwasser durch die Gasse, wie eine schlechte Karikatur eines Gebirgsbaches. Ein Wunder, daß das Dach so dichthielt, Geld für eine Reparatur wäre keines da gewesen. Sie verfiel ins Grübeln. Wie unendlich lang dies alles zurücklag. Mit den Jahren wurde es allmählich wie mit einem komplizierten Weg, an den man sich zu erinnern suchte, immer mehr Biegungen, Abzweigungen und Kreuzungen mußte man in Gedanken zurückgehen, um an einen bestimmten Punkt zurückzukommen. Und so oft blieb man an diesen Wegmalen hängen, testete den Weg aus, entschied sich um, nur um sich einige Zeit später in einer ähnlichen Lage zu finden. Sie hatte Carson nicht geliebt. Aber sie hatte ihn auch nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen, so wie viele andere auch nicht in den Jahren ihrer Ausbildung. Unmut und Gereiztheit stiegen in ihr auf. Nun bitte, was war denn daran verkehrt? Hatten die meisten anderen nicht genauso gedacht? Sicher, dadurch daß alle etwas tun, wird es noch lange nicht richtiger, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich ungerecht behandelt, wenn man sich über ihre Vergangenheit lustig machte. Ohka hatte vieles davon mitbekommen, aber wie jede gute Schurkin verstand sie es zu schweigen. Und sie wollte glauben, daß sie es aus Rücksicht, nicht aus dem üblichen Kalkül tat. Licht, hatte Evan sich verändert! Er war so elegant, richtiggehend schön. So manche war neidisch auf die Mädchen gewesen, die den schönen Evan becircen konnten. Ihr war es gelungen. Gut, nicht wenigen anderen auch. Sie biß sich auf die Lippe. Jetzt war Herbst, auch für diese Zeiten. Als sie die Stufen herunterstieg, sah sie Katori und Ohka schon im Eßzimmer frühstücken. Frühaufsteher, wie wenig sie diese Leute verstehen konnte. Katoris Energie empfand sie manchmal als geradezu abstoßend und unheimlich, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte warum. Und Ohka schien eh nie zu schlafen, Zeit ihres Lebens. Träge setzte sie sich dazu und nahm sich ein Stück Brot. "Morgen Nica. Nu guck ma, wir ham schon Post bekommen, ein Bote hat diesen Umschlag gebracht." Bleich sah sie aus. Nicatera knöpfte ihren Morgenmantel weiter zu, das Kaminfeuer hatte das Haus noch nicht genügend erwärmt. Sie betrachtete den Umschlag, den Ohka ihr reichte, er war ohne Namen, aber mit der richtigen Adresse beschriftet und mit einem neutralen Siegel verschlossen. Sie riß ihn auf und las: "Liebes Vögelchen." ( Vögelchen! Ich hasse dieses Wort!!! ) "Ich habe alles für Euer Eintreffen vorbereitet. Offiziell erwartet der Rat das Eintreffen dreier Gesandter aus Sturmwind: Lady Natica Averbrook, Hohepriesterin der Lichtbringer-Gemeinde der Altstadt , Lady Neferi Lanmarin, Paladin der silbernen Hand und Rilsa Sarlin-Blausee, Gildenmeisterin der Lederhändler und Gerber . Ich denke, das sollte keinen unnötigen Verdacht aufkommen lassen, es würde für unsere Feinde lang dauern, die entsprechenden Informationen einzuholen und solange dürfen wir nicht warten. Für Eure Überfahrt liegen Fahrscheine für die ´Stern von Theramore´ bei, das Schiff legt von Menethil aus ab. Trefft dort am ersten des Monats Vorhexen ein. Meldet Euch im Rathaus von Theramore, um Euch Eure Zimmer zuweisen zu lassen. Begebt Euch Abends in das Gasthaus gegenüber, die Taverne zum toten Orc, und laßt Euch den Schlüssel für Zimmer 15 geben. Dort wird ein Umschlag mit weiteren Informationen für Euch bereitliegen, ein frühzeitiges Treffen mit mir oder Prinz Frosand halte ich für zu gefährlich. Gute Reise und alles Gute - Evan Carson, Bischof von Theramore."